


Dominate

by Oshimen



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshimen/pseuds/Oshimen
Summary: Short and cringy but hopefully you'll enjoyProceed with CAUTION SHITTY FIC AHEAD





	Dominate

**Author's Note:**

> Short and cringy but hopefully you'll enjoy 
> 
> Proceed with CAUTION SHITTY FIC AHEAD

  
  
Kato Shiho was leaning her back against her girlfriend’s body while playing with her phone as Miho wrapped her arms around Shiho’s waist, just watching her girlfriend busy herself with her phone. They were both laying on top of the bed as Miho was leaning on the headboard, both not even bothering to do anything productive for the day.   
  
They had just finished breakfast and now they are just relaxing in their bed. Just simply relishing each other’s presence.  
  
  
‘Are you sure you don’t want to go out for today?’ Miho asked as she leaned in to give her lover a small peck on the cheeks.   
  
Shiho smiled at the sweet gesture as she turned off her phone finished of whatever she was playing with and replied; ‘yeah, I’d rather stay in, Im too lazy to get up and Im already comfortable right where I am.’   
  
  
‘Alright’ Miho said as she tightened her hold into her girl’s waist pulling Shiho further into her arms while planting some soft pecks in her shoulders and her neck.   
  
  
Shiho just chuckled from the sweet gesture, loving the way her lover’s lips felt against her skin.  
  
  
‘Miho, that tickles you know.’ she said as she turned her head to face Miho to give her a proper kiss in the lips. Miho said nothing in reply as she leaned in for another kiss making her intention clear by softly nibbling her lover’s lower lip but before she could even deepen the kiss furthermore, Shiho pulled away, with a teasing smile plastered on her face.  
  
  
‘You’re such a tease, I seriously don’t know how to handle you’ Miho sighed as she placed her chin on top of Shiho’s shoulders.   
  
  
  
‘Awww- you’re such a sulky baby just cause you didn’t get what you want’ Shiho chuckled.   
  
  
  
‘I’m not’   
  
  
  
‘You are.’  
  
  
  
‘Am not’  
  
  
  
‘But you are.’  
  
  
  
‘Well, you surely know I can kiss those lips anytime I want’ Miho said as she leaned in to give Shiho a kiss.   
  
  
  
‘and maybe... even more than a kiss’ Miho said again but this time whispering the statement as if those words was only for her lover to hear. The words sent shivers to Shiho’s whole body as she felt her whole being captivated. She couldn’t get away from the person holding her tight right now and she didn’t wish to get away. She didn’t wish to remove herself from the tight hold. She loved the way those strong arms held her body close feeling the warmth spread all throughout her body.  
  
Shiho couldn’t say anything else as her lover once again leaned in for another kiss, this time making her intention clear of going all the way by exploring every part of Shiho’s body with her touches. Shiho didn’t do anything to stop her lover cause she knew deep down, she never hated the fact how Miho dominates her like this.  
  
  
**Dominating her whole with rough yet loving touches.**  
  
  
**Dominating her whole in the most gentle and at the same time the most passionate way.**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and criticisms are appreciated :D


End file.
